


El gato y el cuervo tienen miedo del futuro.

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Crying, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Sad, True Love, el amor es duro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: A Tsukishima le ofrecieron una oportunidad única y Kuroo no supo como reaccionar.





	El gato y el cuervo tienen miedo del futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA. Pues aquí vengo con una historia que escribí hace millones de años y espero que os guste. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

—¿Es su colega? —Preguntó el señor detrás de la barra. Se encontraba recostado sobre el mueble con un codo apoyado sobre el mismo y a su vez sujetando su barbilla. Con la mano libre señaló al chico que estaba un metro a su derecha. —Tsukki, ¿no? No ha parado de llamarte. Deberías llevártelo ya.

Tsukishima soltó un gran suspiro observando al borracho azabache. Se encontraba con la mirada perdida en su vaso, la cabeza acostada en su brazo -el cual estaba estirado por la longitud- y balbuceando palabras incoherentes. En dos pasos se colocó a su lado y zarandeó su hombro llamando su atención. El chico se incorporó con mala gana. Al ver que en frente de él se ubicaba la persona por la cual había ido, en primer lugar, a ese bar a beber, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sentó derecho en el taburete.

—¡Tsukki! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó en un tono casual. La sonrisa que apoderaba su rostro era forzada, dejaba en claro que estaba demasiado feliz con la aparición del rubio más poco le importó a este, que volvió a suspirar.

—Vamos a casa —ordenó. Tsukishima agarró por el bíceps a Kuroo jalando de él para que se incorporara más este intentó zafarse de su agarre, quejándose de que la fiesta aún no acababa. Tsukki cerró los ojos buscando la paciencia que necesitaba en esos momentos, esa que no le permitiría dar media vuelta y dejar al azabache solo y borracho. —Vamos a casa. Por favor.

Kuroo dejó de resistir. Las palabras dichas por el chico frente a él habían errado en cuanto a tono de voz. En medio de la frase, el quiebre del sonido había llegado al oído del mayor, esto más la mirada del rubio la cual se encontraba pegada al suelo, llevó a imaginar al primero que su pareja rompería a llorar en cualquier momento. Y conociendo como conocía a Tsukishima, un chico que no lloraba casi nunca, se le rompió el corazón.

Levantó su trasero del taburete y caminó hasta la salida. El barman, quien también era el dueño del bar, ya se había cobrado las bebidas consumidas y aún así, Tsukishima le ofreció diez dólares de más debido a la molestia ocasionada. Kuroo esperaba a su chico en la puerta del lugar, el cambio de temperatura le había helado al completo y se abrazó a si mismo. Cuando el rubio lo vio, se quitó su chaqueta para ofrecérsela.

—¿Podemos caminar un poco? —Preguntó Tsukishima. Kuroo, quien estaba distraído oliendo la chaqueta prestada lo miró alzando una ceja confundido, intentando adivinar cuales eran los pensamientos contrarios.

—¿No querías ir a casa?

Tuskishima se encogió de hombros. —No sé ni para que pregunto. Voy a caminar un rato —dijo con deje irritado. Miró a Kuroo y con rapidez apartó la vista. Sentía su corazón contraerse en su pecho y la sensación dolía. —Puedes esperar aquí si quieres.

—No—negó con rapidez —, voy contigo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a paso lento por la acera. Era de noche o quizás de madrugada así que la calle estaba prácticamente deshabitada. Cada cierto tiempo un coche cualquiera pasaba cerca, la mayoría eran taxis recogiendo a personas que habían salido de fiesta. Llegaron a una plaza y se sentaron en uno de los bancos, la farola más cercana se encontraba a unos buenos metros de distancia por lo que la luz era casi inexistente. Tsukishima eligió el sitio por lo mismo.

Subió sus pies al banco y los abrazó, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Le daba igual que Kuroo estuviera a su lado. Necesitaba soltar todas las emociones que llevaba conteniendo esas últimas horas, las cuales para él habían sido un infierno.

Kuroo no sabía que hacer al ver a su novio llorar. Podía retroceder en el tiempo cuantas veces quisiera que nunca encontraría un solo momento en el que el rubio llorase -al menos de esa manera tan desgarradora-. Se acercó a su cuerpo con precaución y rodeó su espalda con uno de sus brazos. La otra mano la trasladó a la mejilla del rubio, sujetando su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Aún con lágrimas se veía hermoso.

—¿Porqué lloras? —Preguntó con cuidado, en un tono de voz suave y bajito. Tsukishima sorbió su nariz.

—Llevaba buscándote tres malditas horas y media. Te largaste furioso golpeando la puerta —recordó. Los primeros diez minutos después de la catastrófica huida del azabache había estado esperando en el sofá a que llegase con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. A los veinte minutos ya le había mandado un mensaje a Kenma, el mejor amigo de Kuroo, preguntándole si este se encontraba su casa. Cuando recibió la negativa llamó a Bokuto, otro de los mejores amigos de Kuroo, quien tampoco había visto a su novio. A la hora ya se encontraba desesperado, enviando mil mensajes al teléfono del moreno, preguntando dónde demonios se encontraba. Imaginó un sin fin de sucesos posibles, cada uno peor que el anterior. —¡Pensé que me ibas a dejar!

La exclamación de Tsukishima en realidad iba a ser un grito, pero su voz volvió a quebrarse a medio camino e inevitablemente las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas. Kuroo se sintió la peor persona del mundo, dejando atrás a su novio y yendo a beber después de una pelea.

—Lo siento... —Susurró Kuroo abrazando ahora con ambos brazos a Tsukishima. Esta vez, el chico comenzó a forcejear intentando apartar ambos cuerpos.

—No, no quiero que me toques... —Bufó el rubio. Ajeno al comentario, Kuroo continuó intentando abrazarlo. Teniendo en cuenta que Kuroo era más fuerte que Tsukishima y que además, este se encontraba débil, en unos rápidos movimientos fue inmovilizado y dejó de luchar.

—Yo de verdad que lo siento. Es sólo que me molestó... Deberías haberme preguntado antes de aceptar, ¿no crees? —Dijo Kuroo. Todo tenía que ver con la discusión que horas antes habían tenido. Tsukishima se encontraba en su segundo año de carrera y debido a sus altas calificaciones había obtenido una beca para estudiar en el extranjero durante un semestre. El rubio había accedido sin pensarlo demasiado ya que veía el acontecimiento como una oportunidad única con la que expandir sus conocimientos. Esa noche había informado a Kuroo de su decisión y este no se lo había tomado muy bien.

—No, no lo creo. Y eres un idiota. ¡Es mi vida! —Se quejó Tsukishima sin encontrarle sentido a lo que su novio decía. No se ponía en la piel del contrario ni intentaba entender sus sentimientos. La situación para Kuroo era difícil. Ahora tendría que vivir sin su pareja durante seis meses, llevando ya dos años compartiendo apartamento. No podría ver su rostro todas las mañanas al despertar, ni desayunar o cenar con él, o solo dormir abrazados. No podría besarle cada vez que quisiera, ni acariciarlo o acercarse a él cada vez que se sintiera mal, ni cuidarlo cuando enfermera. Eran demasiados contra frente al único pro que tenía en mente: Ese traslado era lo que Tsukishima deseaba. Y aunque este argumento fuese el más importante, no era capaz de no pensar de manera egoísta, imaginando el dolor que la causaría estar sin él.

—Es que no va a ser fácil.

—Claro que no va a ser fácil, Kuroo. Me voy a vivir seis meses a Inglaterra. ¿Crees que no te echaré de menos? ¿Qué no querré coger un avión de vuelta a Japón solo para volver a verte?¡Evidentemente! Pero mi futuro está en mis manos, Kuroo. Es de lo único que puedo asegurarme. Tú bien podrías dejarme, salir por la puerta del apartamento y no volver. Como hoy.

—Iba a volver. No pienses que no. Te quiero demasiado, Tsukki —susurró sobre su cabello, acariciándolo con la misma. —Es que no quiero estar tanto tiempo sin ti.

Al menos Tsukishima había dejado de llorar. El rubio se apartó lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Estás loco?

—Podrías estar con quien quisieras durante estos meses...

Kuroo agarró ambas mejillas contrarias y sobre sus labios, murmuró: —El único con quien quiero estar es contigo y toda mi vida.


End file.
